


Десять шагов

by satomme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Han Solo, Comfort/Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sad Luke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satomme/pseuds/satomme
Summary: Когда Хан нашел его тело на Эндоре возле погребального костра, их разделяло всего десять шагов. Когда Хан спас Люка, металлическая рука до боли сжимала его собственную, живую. Пока Хан мог любить его, даже самые страшные раны не имели никакого значения. Он был единственной причиной, почему на борт Дома-Один героя Восстания доставили живым. Он был единственным свидетелем прощания отца и сына в сумрачных объятиях ночного Эндора.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 9





	Десять шагов

Люк нашелся на Эндоре не сразу. Его хрупкая фигура, выхваченная теплым светом пламени, на мгновение показалась воспаленному тревогой разуму миражом. Три поисковые группы прочесывали лесную чащу несколько часов, вплоть до темноты. Спустившаяся на планету ночь вынудила отряды вернуться в деревню эвоков. Чужая планета не ощущалась безопасной, а заблудиться на знакомой территории мог кто угодно.

Все отступили в лагерь — Хан бросился в лесную чащу.

Риск оправдался. И теперь получалось лишь неотрывно следить, как едва-едва вздымались совсем еще мальчишеские плечи. Хан не мог отвести глаза. Казалось, если он моргнет, Люк рассеется туманом посреди ночной поляны. Истает его силуэт на фоне костра, и беспокойство достигнет пика.

Но шли секунды, тянущиеся вечностью, а звезды не взрывались, земля не разверзалась. И Люк не исчезал. На расстоянии десяти шагов Хан видел только выхваченные пламенем светлые волосы, острые локти и поникшие плечи. Человек перед ним сидел, согнувшись в три погибели, и военная выправка была для него таинственной незнакомкой, давно забытой красавицей или надоедливой изящной девицей.

Среди всполохов огня глаза выхватили знакомую черную маску. Хана удостоили страшной семейной тайны. Открывшаяся картина наконец-то расставила все по своим местам.

Плечи Люка вздымались мерно, ночной ветер трепал его по-детски тонкие спутанные волосы. Даже с расстояния десяти шагов получалось разглядеть красные пятна на коже шеи, которую не скрывал воротник военного мундира. Он упирался локтями в колени, словно кости не могли удержать вес его головы, мыслей, вертикально. Даже в самые худшие времена Хан не помнил его таким.

Люк выглядел просто _раненым_ , когда на деле оказался _совершенно разбитым_.

Сократить расстояние в десять шагов — пытка. На пятом шаге получалось слышать совсем не мерное дыхание. Люк дышал натужно, словно что-то сдавливало ему легкие. На седьмом Хан различил кровь на его волосах, темную, запекшуюся. Следом на глаза попались пропалины на черных рукавах, обнажающие красную кожу. Десятый позволил коснуться рукой плеча.

Люк дернулся, оборачиваясь, и наконец-то Хан смог разглядеть его лицо. Они сражались порознь несколько часов, и за этот незначительный промежуток времени так много успело поменяться в родных чертах. Глаза показались запавшими. Он словно проплакал их, хотя пальцы, погладившие щеку, ощутили пустынную сухость кожи.

Люк не проронил ни слезинки, и горестный яд разлагал его нежное чувственное сердце.

Хан сжал его человеческую руку, ощущая болезненную дрожь. И свою, и Люка, который с трудом заставил себя притиснуться ближе к знакомому теплу. Ладонь сжала его совсем недавно бывшую щегольской форменку. Теперь ей оставалось только полы мыть на Соколе. Эта дырявая дрянь годилась лишь на тряпки.

Под пальцами мышцы — сталь, словно Люк собирался вскочить и ударить. Он смотрел на пламя почти неотрывно, лишь иногда переводя бесцветно-синие глаза на стоящего сбоку Хана, как будто пытаясь удостовериться, что это не наваждение. Руки сами сомкнулись за ссутуленной спиной. Светлые волосы, в которые получилось с высоты своего роста лишь ткнуться носом, пахли дымом, _смертью_ , пахли чистой тьмой, которая выжигала каждую клеточку тела.

Хан бросил короткий взгляд на погребальный костер. « _Дети не должны хоронить своих родителей так_ », — подумал он, и эта мысль впилась ему в сердце. Люк потерял отца, и последние проблески надежды в нем угасли окончательно. Повторить строчку джедайского кодекса _«Смерти нет — есть только Сила»_ было бы настоящим ханжеством.

Хрупко и болезненно дрожащие руки обняли его в ответ за пояс. Дрогнули плечи, сжались пальцы, раздался тревожный вздох, и в знакомой синеве глаз вновь заплескалось что-то родное. Знакомое. Люк не мог улыбнуться, хотя явно ради этого вскинул голову. Уголки его губ дрожали.

Хан поднял его на ноги, заставляя на себя перенести весь вес истощенного тела. Стоял маленький хрупкий мальчишка с ощутимым трудом. Под расстегнутой форменкой змеились ядовитыми изломами следы молний. Он поцеловал Люка в висок, чувствуя пульс под губами, и нервно сжал его живую ладонь, трупно-холодную, дрожащую.

Если бы Хан был джедаем, он бы видел пламя жизни, тщательно разжигаемое им в родном бессильном теле. Но он не нуждался в дурацкой Силе, чтобы знать, как вытащить изрешеченное пулями реальности сознание из пропасти забытья. Он любил, и сейчас Люку этого было более, чем достаточно. Он грел его холодную левую руку, позволяя прятать лицо у себя на плече, он делился теплом. Поверх жженной молниями форменки Хан набросил на него свою куртку. Даже самый сильный генерал время от времени нуждался в поддержке. Даже всем известный герой Восстания Люк Скайуокер нуждался в теплых касаниях любимого человека, в поцелуе в макушку, в теплом скорбящем молчании.

Люк позволил оставить поляну на отшибе Эндора только после того, как ветер бросил к его ногам еще теплый пепел.

Утром, уже на борту Дома, медицинский дроид сказал, что только чудо позволило Люку пережить эту ночь. Чудо звали Хан Соло, и оно сидело на раздолбанном стуле возле его бакта-камеры и прижимало к груди новую черную щегольскую форменку.


End file.
